Mortalus
by Apocalypse32
Summary: The end of the war with Chronos was supposed to bring peace. But as always the peace never lasts very long. First Fic I've ever writen so please R


****

MORTALUS

Prologue: Beginning of the End

Every story has to have a beginning, middle and an end. This story is no different.

Some would say this story began seven years ago on X-day, but the truth is it began long before that, 3 million years before that to be precise when the Creators were here. It started the day Guyver 0 was created. The human the unit bonded with was granted unimaginable power and if wasn't for the fact he was now uncontrollable it was probable that bio boosted humans would have replaced the Zoanoids.

Of coarse it was not to be, the Creators feared it and as a result they tried to destroy Earth. If not for the interference of Alkanphel they would have. On that day he swore to get revenge on the Creators and that vow eventually led to the creation of Chronos and X-day.

Now the events of X-day are widely known to the world; how the forces of Chronos quickly overcame the Earth's military and how the only effective resistance left was three Guyvers and the Libertus Zoanoid armies of Zeus' Thunderbolt.

That was five years ago... Now there are five Guyvers and the remaining world governments pooled all their resources to form the Free World Alliance (FWA) and for two years they have slowly been taking back the countries that Chronos had stolen from them until now all that remains is Chronos's Main Head Quarters in Arizona. The only problem here is the 10 million remaining Zoanoids guarding it.

This brings us to the present and the entire Alliance military is about to begin its final assault.

****

December 23rd 2003

Dundee Scotland

"So when you due back?"

Nick sighed. He'd been on leave for four days when he had been called back to Washington but he couldn't complain much. He'd been able to see his family for the first time in almost a year.

"Hey you still with us?"

Nick was dragged back to reality and faced his permanently concerned father. "What..? Um two days. Guess I won't be spending Christmas with you this year. Wish I could stay longer but what ever it is they're planning, it's going down on Boxing Day. I just hope it's not a repeat of the Hong Kong incident."

"Nick, you've got to stop beating your self up about that. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea those Zoalords were gonna do that."

"Tell that to those grieving families, Dad."

"Look! Stop worrying about the past, okay? What's done is done. And now I suggest you forget about it, phone some of your friends go to a pub, a footy match, rugby game I don't care just go have fun."

"Yeah. Thanks Dad."

****

December 24th

Preswick Airport Glasgow

"The plane departing for Washington DC is now boarding at Gate 3."

Nick Carter was saying good bye to his family when he heard the announcement.

"Guess that's my que. Now before I go I just want to say one thing, no matter how the next few days turn out I will see you all again. I love you all. Take care, and guess I better go before I miss my plane."

****

Dulles International Airport Washington DC

Nick Carter was walking to the baggage claim when he heard the intercom saying that the flight from New Zealand was landing at gate 12 so using the organisms on his back he called out to Abigail Johnson.

"You know Star you would have been quicker just teleporting here instead of spending the better part of 20 hours on a plane."

"what how did you know I was on a plane?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Where are you Nicky?"

"I'm in Dulles Airport collecting my luggage, and stop calling me Nicky, Abs."

For the next few seconds all Nick heard was Abigail laughing.

"You so easy to annoy little Nicky."

Shaking his head

"Tell me again why I agreed to give you that guyver unit."

"Because you love me and you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me?"

"No that's not why, good guess though."

"Because you thought that with out another guyver you'd have no hope of stopping chronos and you didn't trust anyone else with it, Why you beginning to regret giving me the unit?"

"Well I could do without you annoying me from the other side of the planet."

"I not on the other side of the planet I'm only at the other side of the Airport."

"That's not the point."

"Ha ha ha well if it make you feel better I'll be at baggage claim in about 30 minutes if you wait I'll annoy you face to face."

"I_ hate you Abi."_

"No you don't, you love me just admit it."

****

December 26th T-Minus 8hrs

Alliance HQ Washington 0600hrs

The rain outside slammed against the skylight window above the briefing room where the five Guyvers anxiously waited for General O'Neill Supreme Commander of the Allied Force's to begin the briefing.

"God what is taking so long?"

"Nick, calm down."

"Abi, I am calm. I couldn't be calmer if I tried."

"Oh please! If you continue to pace around for much longer you'll wear a hole in the floor."

"I just don't like waiting, is all."

Almost as if on que the doors to the briefing room opened, soon after which General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Harry Maybourne walked in.

"Well, it's about darn time."

****

Chronos Base Arizona T-Minus 8hrs

Alkanphel, Balcus, Imakarum and Pugstall - the last four Zoalords of Chronos were gathered in front of a processing take in the basement of Chronos' last base.

"Well, Balcus how long until he is ready?"

"He'll be ready in seven hours, my Lord."

At which point Imakarum asked; "Are you sure he will be able to kill Apocalypse?"

To which Balcus replied, "He is my most powerful creation yet. He will succeed."

"Very well Doctor. Inform me when he is ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

****

Alliance HQ Washington **T-Minus 6Hrs**

With the briefing well under way all that was left to plan was a few minor details.

"When all of our force's are in position Nick will send the signal and the package will be delivered."

"Are you sure two will be enough, sir?"

General O'Neill was about to answer when Colonel Maybourne said, "Well if you had of been doing your job in Hong Kong like you were supposed to, this war would have been over long ago and we wouldn't have to be doing this."

"Well maybe if your stupid marines never got in the way I WOULD HAVE!"

"So it's their fault that those Zoalord's destroyed half the city before escaping?"

"Maybourne if you do not shut the hell up I'm going to come over there and kick your ass."

"Do and I'll have you arrested before you can get out of the room."

"General, requesting permission to beat the crap out of this man?"

This argument continued on for about five more minutes before General O'Neill had finally had enough

"Would you two just SHUT THE HELL UP?"

They finally shut up but not before Nick told Maybourne that it was far from over.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... Nick, the war heads being used are the equivalent of 500 kilo tonnes of TNT, each. They will destroy anything within a one mile radius."

"Well, I hope it works, sir. Because even if the strike manages to wipe out half of the Zoanoids in the area they will still out number our forces ten to one."

"I'm aware of that Nick which is why Agito's Libertus army is going to be providing back up for our forces in this operation."

At which point Sean said under his breath, "I just hope it's enough."

****

Alliance GHQ Arizona T-Minus 2 Hrs

The mood among the staff at the Alliance Base was hectic at best with the time to the attack rapidly approaching and only 70 of the Goliath armoured units where they should be. The news crew running around wasn't helping any.

Sean Barker was on his way to the Mess Hall when he had the miss fortune of running into the news crew.

"Mr Barker? Mr Barker, can we have a few words?"

"Not now please."

"It will only take a few minutes of your time."

At which point Sean telepathically called out for someone to help him get out of this interview to which Abigail responded over the intercom telling him to report the Goliath Bay.

****

Chronos Base Arizona T-Minus 1 hr

The Alliance military was just four miles away, slowly moving their forces into position. They had been separated into four garrisons each being led by a Guyver and consisting of 125,000 Goliath units with a fifth unit consisting entirely of Libertus Zoanoids, led by Guyver 3 and Griselda.

Inside the base Alkanphel was standing in front of a bio tube as the liquid drained from it and the being inside stepped out before kneeling in front of him.

"What is thy bidding my Lord?"

"There is a large number of human soldiers outside, if any of them enter this base you are to hunt them down and destroy them."

"By your command, my Lord."

****

Alliance Front Lines T-minus 5 minutes

Apocalypse was receiving reports from the other Guyvers on the status of the other garrisons.

"Guyver 1 here. All units are in position."

"Guyver US here! All units good to go."

"Star here, just give us the order."

"Guyver 3 here, we're ready."

"Copy that," he said before turning to his Communication Officer. "Get me General O'Neill on the line."

A few minutes later the Comm Officer returned, "General O'Neill is on the line Sir!"

"General all units are in position and are ready to attack."

"Copy that."

****

Alliance HQ Washington Zero Hour

General O'Neill picked up the phone in his office and contacted the Commander of the missile submarine 'The Dallas' with one simple order; "Fire when ready."


End file.
